Her Two Favourite Students
by penguinlover250
Summary: Professor McGonagall has watched Harry and Hermione's relationship grow over the years. See what she saw through her eyes.


**A/N This just popped into my head. It's Harry and Hermione over the years through Professor McGonagall's eyes. It will get slightly A/U during 6****th**** year. Enjoy :) **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter **

Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Where do I even begin to tell their story? How about I start with their first year.

Harry became fast friends with another young first year, Ronald Weasley. I could tell right away that these two would give me trouble, and did they ever. I never even dreamed that the young Gryffindor that they so seemed to hate, the one that followed the rules, Hermione Granger, would join them. Together they formed what some of us teachers liked to call 'The Golden Trio'. I knew young Miss Granger had lied about going off to look for the troll, but I let it slide, surprising even myself.

Harry and Hermione seemed to grow close over the course of the year, while she and Mr. Weasley were constantly arguing.

The year came to a close and the three said farewell for the summer. The following year was dreadful.

The school was a buzz with the news that Harry could speak to snakes. The Chamber had been opened once more. I was scared so badly for my students, but as a teacher, I had to put on a brave face. But Harry, young mister Potter… The look on his face when I told him of Hermione being petrified… Looks portraying that depth of worry and despair should never appear on one of such a tender age. Then to rub salt in the wound, Ginny Weasley was taken into the Chamber. Naturally Trouble 1 and Trouble 2 went into the Chamber with that fool, Gilderoy. Why Dumbledore ever hired him is a mystery to me. However, against all odds, they all emerged from the Chamber, shaken, but alive. Once Hermione was cured, she wasted no time rushing to see her friends, throwing her arms around Harry. I suppressed a smile when she stopped herself from hugging Ron as well. What can I say? I've been rooting for them since the beginning.

I can't exactly say when Hermione became my favourite student. It may have been during that first transfiguration lesson, when she was able to make some degree of change to her matchstick, or it may have been any of the classes after. The girl reminded me of myself, determined to go against the odds and prove she could do anything. Also like me, the sorting hat debated between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, before settling on the former. The determination that girl showed both amazed me and made me proud. She had come to me before her third year of school even began, and told me about her full course load. She fretted about not being able to take some of the classes she wanted. That's when I made an exception to the rules and was able to get her a time turner. She handled it quite well.

Harry has always had a special place in my heart. Lily had been one of my favourites, and oh, how James Potter and his band of pranksters could make me laugh, in secret of course. It was devastating when they died, and so soon after having their son. I visited them once, while the three of them were a happy family, just before they went into hiding, Harry not even 6 months old. That was also the last time I ever saw them. It had been myself, along with Professor Dumbledore and Hagrid who dropped Harry off at his aunt and uncle's. I wouldn't see him again until the first of September for his first year sorting.

Anyway, I'm sure you don't want me to tell you why I liked these two so much, but rather their story.

Third year was tough on their friendship. That lovely cat trying to save their lives by eating Pettigrew, yes I know about Pettigrew, Professor Dumbledore told me that night. But Ron was constantly fighting with Hermione over it. Then she did the right thing by telling me about the Firebolt. As much as I love quidditch, Harry's life means more. Of course teenage boys don't often see reason. I think this was the only time I ever feared that they would separate. Naturally, my fears were for nothing, and before I knew it, they were helping a wronged man escape from the clutches of the dementors. Of course, I didn't learn about this until AFTER my students were out of danger. Thanks a lot Dumbledore.

Fourth year was nerve wracking, yet it did have some good moments. I was furious when Harry's name came out of the Goblet. I knew he didn't enter himself, but had no idea who would enter him. Weasley didn't believe him, at a moment when Harry truly needed friends. Thankfully Hermione believed him. She helped him prepare for the first task, and I have never been prouder of a Gryffindor. Scared witless, but proud that the two of them succeeded and Harry came away with nothing but a scratch. That was when nimrod finally believed Harry. And what do you know, Ron wound up being Harry's hostage. The funny thing is, when Harry finally surfaced, Hermione was too busy making sure he was alright, not even paying attention to her rescuer, Victor Krum.

As if he hadn't already seen so much horror in his life before, he was forced to watch Cedric Diggory die, witnessed the rebirth of Lord Voldemort, was undoubtedly tortured, and was nearly killed by one who he thought was a teacher. And when that hellish night was done, Hermione was staying with him in the hospital wing, watching over him as he slept.

Fifth year with that god-awful toad Dolores Umbridge. I hate her with every fiber of my being. There were several good things to come of it though. One being that Hermione, being my choice, became a prefect. However, the male role was given to Ron. I had nominated Harry, but Albus had said the boy had too much on his plate. I disagree, but what he says goes. Harry told me the following year how he, Ron and Hermione had run a secret defense club. I had wondered how so many students did so well on their O.W.L.s while others did miserably. Alas, tragedy struck once more. Harry had a vision of Sirius being tortured, and with me in the hospital and Albus gone, he and his friends went off to the ministry. That concluded in a battle where Sirius was killed and Harry himself possessed by Voldemort. Hearing the tale of this night when I got back was terrifying. And to think I couldn't have even been there to help. When Harry wasn't alone and grieving Sirius, he was next to Hermione's unconscious form. She had been hit with some sort of curse and did not wake for a week. I think it was this moment when Harry realized just how much Hermione meant to him. And it was him she saw when she first woke up.

Ah sixth year. What a year what a year. The first quidditch match of the year that Ron had helped win as keeper resulted in Lavender Brown throwing herself at him. Now, anyone with eyes could see that he fancied Hermione, and though I think it surprised even herself, she was not as devastated as she thought she would be. Now that both Harry and Hermione realized their feelings for each other, I just had to sit back and wait. But did they ever make me wait. It was around the first of December when Harry, thinking that my classroom was empty when I was really just up in my office, finally made a move.

"_Hermione." He called, staying in the seemingly empty classroom. "Could I speak to you?" Hermione looked at the door, Ron had just walked out with Lavender._

"_Sure Harry." She said, walking back to him. They were the only two in the room, and she was suddenly very aware of every breath he took and the precise colour of his eyes. _

"_Hermione. There's this girl I like. I mean really like." I smacked my head quietly, what was that boy doing? _

"_Oh, well good luck." Hermione said, disappointment in her voice. _

"_I just want to know if she likes me back."_

"_Well ask her." Hermione said. "Who is she anyway? Is it Ginny?"_

"_No, not Ginny. She has brown hair, a beautiful shade of brown. Her eyes are the colour of chocolate with flecks of gold. She is fiercely loyal to her friends and she loves to read. She is beautiful, smart, kind, compassionate, and a million other things."_

"_She sounds perfect for you. I hope she loves you back." Hermione said, now she sounded as though she were holding back tears._

"_Hermione… it's you." Harry said softly, his voice carried throughout the room. There was a clatter as what I assumed to be books falling out of Hermione's arms. There was a muffled 'oomph'. _

"_Harry, I've waited so long to hear you say that."_

"_Will you be my girlfriend?" Harry asked._

"_Yes." She answered happily. I barely managed to refrain from cheering. After all, it had taken them six years to get here. _

"_Let's wait to tell people. Keep it our secret." Harry said._

"_Why?" Hermione asked._

"_Ron may not act it, but he fancies you as well. I don't want you to lose your best friend."_

"_He's your friend too. But I see what you mean. Ron can be possessive and childish, not to mention he's insanely jealous of you." Hermione agreed. I heard them walk towards the door and peaked around the door of my office. Harry and Hermione had stopped at the door, and Harry gave Hermione a quick kiss. I calmly waited for them to get out of earshot before I cheered and danced around my office for a good ten minutes before sitting down to preserve some of my dignity._

I continued to watch them throughout the weeks. They were very subtle, holding hands under the table, a quick peck when the room emptied. Ron broke up with Lavender and set his sights on Hermione once more. About a week before Christmas, Harry came to me and told me about him and Hermione. I successfully refrained from saying "I know". He had in mind a special date for Christmas Eve, but needed permission. He asked for permission to take Hermione into Hogsmeade for dinner. I frowned at him, but on the inside, I was smiling. "Alright Mr. Potter. You two may leave when dinner starts and must return by 8:30." I had said. He had grinned, thanked me and ran off. The next time I saw them, as an actual couple, was when they were coming back and I was waiting at the open Hogwarts doors.

_They were walking hand in hand, laughing at something one of them had said. The snow was falling softly, settling in their hair and on their cloaks. _

"_Oh Harry." Hermione sighed, leaning into him. "This was a wonder night. Thank you."_

"_It was my pleasure my dear." Harry said, bending down to kiss her. The two were oblivious to the snow or anything else for that matter. "I love you." Harry said when they pulled apart. From the look on Hermione's face, I could see it was the first time he had said it, or at least out loud._

_She never even hesitated before answering. "I love you too. So much." I took this as my cue to duck into the shadows and wait for them. They eventually came stumbling in, wishing me a Merry Christmas and heading upstairs. Luckily, Ron and Ginny were at the Burrow for Christmas so the two wouldn't have to answer any questions about why they weren't at the feast._

Harry was given special lessons with Albus in preparation for his eventual final fight with Voldemort. He of course shared this information with Hermione and Ron. The year continued and I grew suspicious of that Malfoy boy. He was obviously up to something. Soon the months had passed and it was March. I began to wonder if Harry and Hermione were still dating, when I walked into the common room at two in the morning. Now, I usually do late night checks at around midnight to make sure nobody is up to any hanky-panky in the common room. That night I chose to go early in the morning, mostly because I couldn't sleep. At first glance, there appeared to be nobody there, then I heard quiet voices coming from the couch. I walked over, determined to give detention to the couple, when I heard Hermione's voice, and what she was saying.

"_Harry, shh, it's alright. I'm here and I'm alive and safe." She seemed to be comforting Harry, who had his face buried in her hair._

"_It was so real." He whispered, drawing a shaky breath. "Hermione, I can't lose you. Especially not that way."_

"_You're never going to lose me Harry." Hermione said. She pushed Harry into a lying position and curled up next to him with her head over his heart._

"_Let me tell you a story." She said. "We are going to defeat Voldemort, fall even more in love-"_

"_I don't think that's possible." Harry said cheekily. Hermione swatted his arm, but from my point across the room hidden by shadows, I could see her smile. _

"_So as I was saying, then you propose to me, I say yes, we get married, have a family, grow old, and when we are old and toothless," here Harry chuckled, "we will die together, move on to the afterlife and be together forever." _

"_That sounds perfect." Harry said, his voice trailing off at the end. Soon they were both asleep. I debated waking tem and lecturing them for being out of bed, but it was then that I fully comprehended what had occurred. Harry must have had a nightmare about Hermione being killed and somehow called her to the common room (I would later discover that it had been a note he charmed to fly to her window) where she had comforted him until they fell asleep. I quietly left the common room._

The end of the year brought heartache to all who strived for good. Albus Dumbledore was murdered. Right here at Hogwarts, by the man he trusted, Severus Snape.

The following year, Snape was instated as headmaster, though we hardly saw him. He hired Amycus and Alecto Carrow. Myself and the other teachers tried to protect the students from their cruelty, but were largely unsuccessful. The trio did not return. In fact it was not until that night when Amycus spat on me that Harry revealed himself and performed the cruciatus curse on him. I was pleased to see Harry, though shocked that he used an unforgivable, mind you, the Carrows deserved them, but still. He informed me that the Castle would be under attack and he needed to search the school for some hidden item. I encountered Snape in the hallway and after a quick duel, he fled. Go figure. We called the students out of bed and told them what was happening. The younger ones were sent out, but those who were of age and wanted to fight were allowed to remain. I helped fortify the Castle, but the next thing I knew, we were under attack. I was rushing around, dueling Death Eaters and trying to help the wounded.

Then Voldemort made an announcement, calling for Harry to come to him. I knew Harry wouldn't go though. In the hour we were given, I helped collect the dead and care for the wounded. We heard Voldemort's voice right outside the main doors saying Harry Potter was dead. I did not, could not believe it, so I ran outside. I was one of the first to see Harry's body cradled in Hagrid's arms.

"No!" I shouted; my voice rivaled only by Hermione's when she saw Harry. Her scream was one of despair and heartbreak. She tried to run forward, but Ron held her back. Tears started streaming down her face. Neville stepped forward and defied Voldemort, showing that we were still loyal to Harry. He then chopped off that snakes' head. Er the actual snake, not Voldemort that is. There was complete mayhem as the fighting resumed. Somehow, I wound up dueling Voldemort himself. I heard Molly Weasley shout "Not my daughter you bitch!" and out of the corner of my eye, saw Belatrix Lestrange fall to the ground, dead. Voldemort's rage literally sent me flying. I looked up in time to see Harry pull off his invisibility cloak.

They circled each other, Harry telling Voldemort where he went wrong. Somehow, Harry had become the master of the elder wand. As the sun rose, Voldemort shouted "Avada Kedavra" and Harry cried "Expelliarmus." There was a bang when the two spells mete, and Harry caught the elder wand and Voldemort collapsed, finally destroyed.

I was one of the first to reach Harry. Next was Hermione, who wrapped her arms around him tightly and sobbed into his shoulder. Soon there was a crowd of people straining to touch him, the reason that the war was finally over. The Boy Who Lived. I told him the password to Gryffindor tower and he smiled gratefully, and headed up to sleep.

It was later that afternoon that I saw Hermione sitting by the edge of the lake behind a tree alone. I started to walk over, but Harry, not seeing me, got there first. I stopped hearing distance away; I am a curious cat after all. He sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms and she started to cry once more.

"_Hermione, it's alright. It's over and we're alive." Harry said, running a hand through her tangled hair._

"_You were dead." She sobbed._

"_It had to be done." Harry said solemnly. _

"_You could have said good bye. What if you really had died?" She asked, pulling away. "I hate you." She said quietly. Then she repeated it louder, and started hitting him. Harry looked shocked and just a little bit hurt, but he didn't stop her from hitting him, though he had to be sore._

"_I hate you, I hate you, I hate you." She said, pounding her fists on his chest, sobs wracking her body. Then she was clutching him to her. "I love you, I love you, I love you." She said._

"_I know." Harry said, holding her tight. "I love you too."_

"_I understand why you didn't say goodbye. It's because you wouldn't have been able to leave. Right?"_

"_Yes. It was the hardest decision I've ever made." Harry said. The two were quiet for a couple minutes. I started to walk closer to them when Harry moved away from Hermione and reached into a pouch around his neck. He pulled out a box and got on his knees._

"_Hermione, I love you more than anybody, anything in this entire universe. I love you more than I thought was possible and I don't want to go a day without you. Hermione Jean Granger, will you spend the rest of your life with me?" He asked. Happy tears threatened to spill. _

"_Always and forever." Hermione whispered. Harry slipped the ring on her finger._

"_Till death do us part." He mumbled. Hermione's hug knocked them both backwards into the grass. Harry's shirt rided up, exposing a deep bruise on his chest and upper abdomen. _

"_Harry, what is this?" Hermione asked, horrified._

"_It's where the killing curse hit me. Don't worry love, I'll heal." I knew Hermione would not let him off easy, but for now she dropped it. They decided it was time to tell everyone about them, so I hurried up to the Great Hall, just beating them there._

Not surprisingly, Ron didn't take the news well, and refused to talk to them. Molly on the other hand, though disappointed that the two wouldn't be joining her family legally, she assured them that they would always be a part of the family.

I attended the wedding, and it was a beautiful affair. It took place a year later in June. Hermione looked stunning in her dress, and while everyone looked at the bride when she came down the aisle, I looked at Harry. The awe and love shining from his eyes was breathtaking. Ron refused to attend the wedding and around this time, got Lavender Brown pregnant and married her.

Eventually he would speak to Harry and Hermione again, even become friends, but it would never be as it once was. Harry joined the aurors and quickly rose through the ranks. Hermione got a job in the ministry of magical law enforcement and worked to get laws governing House Elf treatment instated. She also worked to demolish pro-pureblood laws.

A four years after being married, Harry and Hermione had a son. He was the spitting image of Harry, but possessed Hermione's warm brown eyes. I was among the first to meet James Sirius Potter. Little Jamie looked remarkably like his grandfather and I did not envy the teachers that that little boy would have. Not if he was anything like his two namesakes.

I remained friends with the Potters, even once I retired from being Headmistress at Hogwarts. Hermione came by at least once a week for tea, and Saturday dinners were a regular. Though impossible to believe, it seemed that everyday, they fell more and more in love.

Two years after James' birth, they had a daughter. She had dark brown curly hair and Harry's exact eyes. She was named Charlotte Lily Potter. Unlike her older brother, she was a calm baby who would look around with intelligence shining in her eyes. I knew she would be like her mother and her grandmother brilliant, determined, brave and loyal.

After years of working for the ministry, once their children had been through Hogwarts and had jobs of their own, James following in his father's footsteps and Charlotte as a healer, Harry and Hermione returned to Hogwarts. Harry taught defense, and Hermione taught my old subject, Transfiguration. They each wrote many books to help the new generations avoid war.

When I died, they attended my funeral. I would miss them and their children dearly, but it was time for me to move on. I was old and ready to go on my next great adventure. But death wouldn't stop me from watching over them.

I watched them attend their children's weddings, welcome their grandchildren, and even live on to see a couple of great-grandchildren. It was when they lived to a ripe age of 165 that they crawled into bed one night. They had said goodnight to their family. Harry lay down and Hermione rested her head on his chest, directly over his heart.

"I can feel it love. Death calls to me." Harry said, kissing Hermione one last time. She clasped his hand.

"Always and forever." She whispered, and together they drifted off to eternal sleep.

I guess I better run. I'm the one who will greet them. I can see them now, looking not a day older than twenty. I know that I myself appear as I did when I was 45. They are looking around in awe, holding each other's hands tightly. They see me and smile. My two favourite students.

**So how did you like it? I hope it was alright :)**


End file.
